


Close and Comfortable Fanart

by NovaRain



Series: Inspired by Writers [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Quote: “It’s not ‘just friends’ to you, is it?” Tony wondered quietly.Loki paused for barely a moment before admitting, “It is if you wish it to remain so.”Fanart based on STARSdidathing's "Close and Comfortable" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11000952). Didn't have the right colors in my pack so the skin tone is weird and some of the markers were dying, but I tried to make the best of it.  Loki's hair is on the long side because, in my mind, they've been acquainted for some time and it helps to reflect that. Simple colored doodle, ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper. Not my original characters.





	Close and Comfortable Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close and Comfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000952) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Quote: “It’s not ‘just friends’ to you, is it?” Tony wondered quietly.
> 
> Loki paused for barely a moment before admitting, “It is if you wish it to remain so.”
> 
>  
> 
> Fanart based on STARSdidathing's "Close and Comfortable" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11000952). Didn't have the right colors in my pack so the skin tone is weird and some of the markers were dying, but I tried to make the best of it. Loki's hair is on the long side because, in my mind, they've been acquainted for some time and it helps to reflect that. Simple colored doodle, ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper. Not my original characters.


End file.
